Hetalia: Not what I expected
by 15animelover
Summary: (Various! Hetalia Characters x reader) A month of dressing up as a nerd in Hetalia Academy. What do you think will happen? This will be an unexpected story that waits ahead of you... (Sorry I'm really bad at making summaries)
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hi everybody! This is my first Hetalia fanfic. This is a reader insert story where reader-chan will have a wonderful, romantic, comedy life in Hetalia Academy.

Reader-chan is from a really rich family with four brothers. She will be dressing up as a nerd to do investigation and stuff in Hetalia Academy.

Word inserts:

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

(h/l) = hair length

(h/c) = hair color

I will try to put more word inserts in here if I need to or add more word inserts in the story.

There will be words that are underlined in the story so please scroll down at the end of every chapter to find what it means.

I will try to update every week if I can.

I will not say nothing anymore and proceed to the story.

Enjoy!


	2. The New Student

The New Student

"(y/n), are you really sure you're going to be alright?", my brother said, worried. "Yes, I'm really sure that I'm going to be alright. I'll call you back if I need anything and if I'm doing ok, ok?", I said. "Ok, then. I have to go back to work. Bye, Sis", my brother said. "Bye", I replied before I put my phone in my skirt's pocket. I grabbed my necktie that was lying in my comfy chair. I put it around my neck and carefully adjusted it. After that's done, I look at myself in my big mirror and smiled. "Uniform: check, Bag: check… Hmmm…. Ah! I forgot something", I said as I snapped my fingers while I walk toward my closet and took a brown wig that's braided in two sides. Then, I gently sat in my comfy chair in front of my dressing table. I put my (h/l), (h/c) hair up and put the wig on top of my hair. I brushed it a little so it looks like it my real hair. And then, I put purple contacts in my eyes and I took out round, black glasses out of nowhere and put it on. I walked towards my big mirror again and look at myself. "Uniform: check, Bag: check, Wig: check, Glasses: check", I said. Once that's done, I grabbed my bag and walked out the door through the long hallway.

Let see I bet you are wondering why I am dressed like this. Well, this is because of what happened a week ago….

*Flashback*

I was walking in the hallway of my family's mansion when I heard someone yelling in parent's office. I walked towards the slightly open door and looked at what's happening inside, quietly. "I'm not letting (y/n) do that! It's terribly dangerous", my second eldest brother, Ralph, yelled. "We can't do anything about it, Ralph. She needs to do it. Remember, the four of us did it when we were in high school", my fourth eldest brother, Wilfred, said softly. "Hehehehehe, Ralph just calm down it's only for a month. Don't worry, she'll be fine", my third eldest brother, William, said laughing. I accidently pushed the door wide open and tripped, face-planting in the floor really hard. My eldest brother, Chris, quickly went to my side and helped me get up from the floor.

"Are you ok, (y/n)?", Chris said with a worried look on his face. "Yes, I am. Sorry, I was in the door trying to see who was yelling and before I know it I got interested on what you guys are talking about", I said, bowing my head. "How much did you heard?", my dad said. "Ummmm, about when Ralph started yelling", I said. My dad sighed and said, "(y/n), would you like to go in Hetalia Academy?". "Yes… I want to", I said. "Ok. If you want to go, there is something you should have to do.", my dad said, "In one month, you will dress up as a nerd in Hetalia Academy". "Ok, why?", I asked. "It is a traditional job in our family line were the children will dress up as a nerd in a school on a certain age and investigate on how the students react to things, what do they do, and anything you could think of. I know it sounds crazy that you have to go to the Academy that we own to do this job instead of the national academy that you normally go", my dad said. "I know it sounds a little crazy but I'll do it. Well, I know the reason now on why you guys put me in a different a Academy. So, when do I start?", I said laughing a little. "Next week. (y/n), you have to start packing and you are moving to the villa for a moment so no one will know about this and what's your real identity is. Mrs. Anna will be going with you and assist you for the month", my dad said.

*Present Time*

I went down the stairs carefully not wanting to fall. After that I went to the dining room to eat breakfast. "Good Morning, Ms. (y/n). Did you sleep well?", Anna asked while serving my breakfast. "Yes, I did. Thank you for asking", I said before eating my breakfast. Minutes have passed by and I was done eating. I brushed my teeth and went to the living room where Anna was. Anna was waiting for me in the living room holding my bag. "Ms. (y/n), your lunchbox is in your bag. The car is ready, I will be waiting for you outside if you are ready to go", she said. "Ok", I replied. A minute later, I was outside walking towards the car and opening it. I sat in the back and put my bag beside me. The car started moving and we are on our way to Hetalia Academy.

~Time Skip is brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny~

"Anna, park a blocked away from the Academy where no one can see us", I said. Anna parked the car one blocked away from the Academy and bid me a farewell and told me that she will be here again later today to come pick me up in the same spot. I walked towards the Academy and saw students that wearing the same uniform as I have. I finally reached the gate of the Academy. I quickly went inside of the Academy and went to the principal's office.

I knocked and the Principal told me to go in. "Hi, I'm the new student. (y/n) (l/n), Nice to meet you, Principal Julius", I said. Principal Julius smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too, (y/n)". Principal Julius explained how the system works here, which I already know and after that he gave me my schedule, told me which class I am in and so on. Principal Julius and Vice Principal Alaric , who I still didn't met, is two of the people who knows who I really am. Principal Julius and I then said are goodbyes and I made my way to my new classroom. I found the classroom that I was designated to be in and knocked.

The teacher, Mrs. Charmaine, told me to go in. She was currently saying to her class that they will be a new student attending the school and that person was me. I went in front of the classroom and wrote my name in the board. And then, I face the class and introduced myself. "Hi, my name is (y/n) (l/n). Nice to meet you all", I said smiling slightly.

What the underlined words means:

If your hair is already brown please change the color of the wig to black.

Hetalia Academy was owned by the reader-chan's family in this story and reader-chan goes in a different Academy before she attended Hetalia Academy.

Please tell me if you know what's Germania's human name is. I don't really know what's his human name so I researched it and this is what I found.


	3. New Friends

New Friends

I introduced myself in front of the class smiling. The class looked at me and they stopped talking or doing what they were doing and just stared at me. There was an awkward silence that fell across the room. After a minute or two, Mrs. Charmaine cleared her throat and the classed suddenly snapped back and whispers were heard throughout the room. Murmurs filled the air. I was trembling and sweating in the front of the class. And then, I saw a few students looking at me again. Some of them have wide smirks in their face and some are smiling and waving at me. I wave at the people who wave at me saying a quiet 'hello' at them. I was a little happy and a little scared. After that, Mrs. Charmaine slammed her hands in her desks and all attention came back to her. I was a little startled and scared by that but I kept all my fear inside of me and move away a little. "Let see…. (y/n), you go sit in front of Ludwig. Ludwig, raise your hand so (y/n) can know who you are", Mrs. Charmaine said. And then, a tall, muscular man, with sleek blond hair and blue eyes with glasses raised his hand. Mrs. Charmaine looked at me and allowed me to now take my sit. I took my seat in front on Ludwig and put my books in the desk and put my bag at the floor because I still didn't go to my locker. My desk was beside the window, making me see the beautiful garden outside. I looked at Mrs. Charmaine telling her it's ok to go on with the class. She nodded and started erasing my name in the board. After that, she started writing today's lesson, which is Math. Many students groaned and started copying on what's written in the board. I took out my notebook and started copying.

RING… The bell rang signalling the class had ended and it's time for the next class. I gathered all my stuff carefully and suddenly I felt someone tap me in the back. I turned around and saw Ludwig. "Hello, (y/n). Are you going to your next class?", Ludwig asked. "Yes, I am…", I said and then looked at my schedule. "Ummmm….Ludwig, can you tell me can I find the History classroom?", I asked. "It seems the two of us are also classmates in history", he said. I smiled lightly and the two of us walked besides each other towards History class. As the two of us walked, I showed Ludwig my schedule. Ludwig looked and read my schedule. He handed it back to me and said most of the subjects I have is the same as him. When we reached the classroom, Ludwig told me to wait outside the door after class is done. I nodded and we went inside. Ludwig sat on his seat beside a guy that has short brown hair and brown eyes, with a curl on the left side of his head. I went to my teacher, who is in-charge of the History class. I shook his hand and introduced myself. He did the same thing and told me his name, Mr. Rico. Mr. Rico assigned me to a sit beside a guy with curly brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin. I sat in my seat and then looked at the guy who I sit beside with. He looked at me and smiled as he introduced himself, his name was Antonio. Antonio also introduced his friend, Francis, who was sitting at the desk in the back on your row. The class then started after that and I looked at Mr. Rico to hear him talked about the history of Rome. 'The lesson was really interesting...But I felt someone is staring at me the whole time", I thought as I looked around the classroom. I looked in front of the classroom and started copying the notes in the board, 'Hmmm….It must be my imagination', I thought again.

The person that was staring at (y/n) then started staring again as she copied the notes in the board. The person smirked and went to write something in a small piece of white paper. The person smirked and throwed the small piece of white paper in the back. The paper landed on a desk where a guy with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and has a slight amount of facial hair sat. The guy opened the paper and read the contents of the paper and then a wide smirk appeared on his face. None other than you know that this two people were two of the most popular guys and bullies in the Academy. The two people were Antonio and Francis.

The class ended and the students have break for 30 minutes. I waited outside the classroom for Ludwig. He then came out with the guy he sat beside him, talking. Ludwig and the guy noticed me and then Ludwig walked towards me along with the guy. The guy who had a curl in the left side of his hair hugged me really tight and said, "Veeeee~~~~ Hello-a (y/n). My name is-a Feliciano". "Hi", I said back. Ludwig came to me and grabbed Feliciano by the arm away at me. Ludwig then started to scold the poor guy. After that, Ludwig went to me, " (y/n), sorry for that..I will give you a tour around the Academy and show you your locker", he said. I smiled at him and then my tour began.

Ludwig and Feliciano gave me a heart-warming tour around the academy. 'The two of them are nice tour guides', I thought. As we walked, we talked about ourselves and I got to learn more about them, like Ludwig owns three dogs, Feliciano loves pasta and the two of them belongs to The Newspaper Club with another guy, named Kiku. After that they showed me my locker. I put my bag and some other things away. There is only 5 minutes left in the students break so I took my notebooks and my pencil case and walk towards Art. Art was kind of boring because we didn't draw anything and Mrs. Maria just gave as a lesson about Art's history and some handouts. But look at the bright side I finally met Kiku. Kiku is a short, slim man with black hair, flatly-colored dark brown eyes. He was a quiet guy who doesn't want people to interfere his personal space.

After Art, my next class was gym. I walked towards the gym when I noticed 3 people beating up another guy who was younger than me. The 3 people looked at me and they whispered to each other. As they whispered to each other you saw a smirk form in their faces. I looked away and walked towards the gym quickly. I hurriedly went inside the changing room and saw my classmates changing. I walked towards an empty gym locker and put my stuff inside. I change my uniform to my gym clothes leaving the glasses in my face. I went outside and I saw Ludwig. I went to him and talked to him as Mr. Michael arrived and made as run 10 laps around the gym. I was the second one to finish the race. Did I forget to say that I'm a really athletic, creative person with an IQ of 250? We waited for the others to finish and Mr. Michael told us that we are playing Volleyball. Girls vs. Girls and Boys vs. Boys.

The girls then formed two teams. I was picked to be in Team 1 where I met my two new friends named Elizabeth, who had long brown hair that is somewhat wavy at the ends and green eyes and Bella, who is a tall woman that has short, slightly curly, pretty blonde hair, held back with a ribbon. Gym was fun. We won our Volleyball game with a score of 25-6. After gym, I went to changed back into my uniform. "(y/n), do you want to eat lunch with us?", Elizabeth asked. "Sure", I answered, "But I have to tell Ludwig about this so I'm going to find him". "Ok", Bella said. I waved at them and went to find Ludwig. I found Ludwig in his locker with Kiku and Feliciano. I told them about having lunch with Elizabeth and Bella, but Feliciano insisted on having lunch with them which I declined and said I will eat with them tomorrow. Ludwig and Kiku both nodded as Feliciano hugged me again. The four of us went to my locker and I took out my lunchbox. We four then walked towards the cafeteria. I went towards the table were Elizabeth and Bella is, after saying a goodbye to Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano. I sat in the table and met three new friends named Mei, Lily and Maria.

(What the underlined words means:

Belgium is Bella

Lily is Liechtenstein

Maria is Ukraine

Please tell me if you knew what are the human names of this girls are.)


	4. Uh Oh

Uh Oh…

The six of us sat on the table talking and laughing. After that, we decided to eat. We opened our lunchboxes and the five of them looked at mine. "Wow, (y/n). Your lunch is amazing", Lily said."She's right, your lunch is amazing, (y/n). You got different kinds of food in your lunchbox, like omelette and bunny apples. And also, you got chocolate cake for dessert", Elizabeth said. "Oh, is that it. I always eat my lunch like this every day, aren't you guys do the same thing?", I asked as I took a bite in my lunch. "What do you mean? We don't have lunches like yours. Our lunches are just simple", Bella said. The girls showed me their lunches. I chocked on what I'm eating and quickly took a drink in my juice. 'I think I said something I shouldn't have said', I thought. Maria patted me in the back until I was calmed down. "You are really weird, (y/n)", Mei said. "Y-Yeah", I stuttered. We started to eat our lunches again and then when the time we are done, the six of us walked to our lockers.

The bell rang for the start of our afternoon classes. I got through all of my afternoon classes without causing trouble. But it all change when it's time to go home. I was alone, walking quietly towards my locker, notebooks and books in my arms. I avoided all the people who were rushing to go home or hurrying to go to their clubs. I finally saw my locker and I quickly walked towards it. I opened my locker and put my notebooks, books and other stuff in my bag. When I was finally finished, I grabbed my bag. And then suddenly, my locker was slammed shut really hard in my face. I dropped my bag in the floor and hold my hand with my other hand in my chest. I was startled at what happened and I turned around to look at the person who slammed my locker, a little frightened. I turned around and saw the three boys who were beating the kid earlier. The three of them have smirks on their faces. "H-Hi, g-guys", I stuttered. I looked at where my bag fell. I was about to grabbed it when suddenly, the guy with white hair and red eyes kicked it really hard and my bag flew away. The contents of the bag spilled and all of it was now in the ground.

"Kessesseseseseese….", he laughed, "Well,well,well….What do we have here?". The boy with short blond hair with an ahoge and sky blue eyes said, "Gilbert, it's the new transfer student, (y/n)". The guy who was named Gilbert growled and then a guy with wild blond hair, black eyebrows, and drooping, blue eyes suddenly said, "Antonio and Francis are right… She is a nerd", he was observing me up and down and looked at Gilbert and Alfred. The three of them nodded at each other and Gilbert said, "Alfred, Matthias, should we give her a welcoming party before it all starts", Gilbert, Alfred and Matthias smirked wider than before.

The three of them walked towards me. Gilbert pushed me and I was slammed in the lockers really hard. I put a hand in my head and my eyes suddenly shot wide open. Alfred and Matthias punched me in the stomach at the same time. I fell down on the floor, clutching my stomach. Gilbert then kicked me in the same spot a couple of times, Alfred and Matthias joining. And then a minute later they finally stopped. I thought it was finally over when suddenly Alfred and Matthias hold me up and Gilbert punched me straight in the face. I was again slammed down by the lockers with that punch and I was now again in the floor crying a little. Gilbert then forcefully grabbed my brown wig hair in my head and said, "Welcome to the Academy, (y/n)". He let go of my hair and then the three of them walked away, laughing.

I tried to stand up but failed. My body was now full of bruises and scars from the beating and it hurts so badly. I tried to stand up again and I walked towards my bag, still clutching my stomach. I finally reached my bag and I put everything away in my bag. After that, I went to walked outside holding on the wall to keep me standing. When I finally reached the gates I saw Anna waiting for me. Anna saw me and hurriedly come to my side and asked, "Ms. (y/n)…..What happened to you?", in a concerned voice and worried look. "I was beaten up by three guys inside", I said. The two of us walked to where the car is. I went inside the car and sat on the soft and comfy seats. Anna started the car and we drive of towards the Villa. Anna has been quiet since she asked that question but she finally talked after she started the car and we drive off. She looked at me in the front mirror of the car and said, "Ms. (y/n), I think you are being bullied".

(Author's Note: Hi everybody! I decided that I won't be doing the Hetalia characters accents because I don't know how to do it. And also I wanna asked on what do you think about the story so far? Well this is for today and I will write the next chapter next time. Author out.)


	5. Information (Not a chapter)

Information (Not a chapter)

Hi, this is some information about the story:

Reader-chan: Reader-chan comes from a really rich family, like what I said in the Introduction. She is smart with an IQ of 250. She is very athletic. She is good at Karate, Judo and other martial arts. She is also good at fighting and very good at handling weapons like guns, swords, etc.

She has a personality of a shy, kind, caring, friendly, nice, everything think you can think of that is good. When she gets angry or if she's in a bad mood, she can be really scary. She can be serious on doing her job, like helping her parents or brothers in their companies. She is also a really good cook and she is actually pretty creative. Reader-chan had a sad horrible past that she didn't know.

In this story, there will different Hetalia characters. I was thinking of adding Nyotalia characters in the story in the future. I will take requests from people sometimes soon or not.

(Please post a review and like my story if people don't like this I will stop writing it)

Well this is it. Bye-bye. Author out.


	6. Supermarket

Supermarket

"W-W-what?!", I said, "I know that they are beating me up because they want to bully me. But what's the reason they bullied me, that's what I don't get". Anna sighed and kept driving. "Let's see. First, you are dressed up as a nerd. Second, you act like a nerd. Third, they think that you are weak and don't fight back. Speaking of fighting, why didn't you fight them, Ms. (y/n)?", Anna asked. "They caught me off guard and I didn't think that they would beat me up so I didn't fight", I said. "Ok, but I think you should tell about your parents and your brothers about this, so they will tell you what to do, Ms. (y/n)", Anna said. I smiled and said, "Anna…. You are really a good choice to look after me for a month and also please call me by my name". "Alright, Ms. (y/n)….I mean (y/n)", she said as she parked the car in a parking lot in a big store. I smiled and asked, "What are we doing here, Anna?", while I look out the car window. "(y/n), I know that you have never been in a local supermarket before, so I was thinking do you want to go and see what it looks like", Anna said with a smile. I quickly get out of the car, forgetting about my bruises and scars. I ran in front of the store as fast as I can and wave at Anna, "Anna, hurry up please", I shouted. Anna sighed and smiled before walking toward the store.

We went inside the store. I saw many things I haven't seen before in my life. I quickly went to the things I saw and examined them. I went into the food section and saw many different kinds of ingredients. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which is pasta. I placed the pasta in the basket Anna was holding and went to get more. I grabbed different kind of ingredients, more than the basket could carry, so we went to the place where there's a bunch of grocery carts are. We took one and put the things that the basket couldn't carry. After that, we went into a section where you could find candies, chips, and anything else that you could thing of. We went to the cashier and paid everything we bought while the people around us looked at us and the thing that we bought. When that's done, Anna and I carried 3 heavy shopping bags each to the car. We set the shopping bags in the back of the car and started to drive off.

When we get home, I helped Anna put the shopping bags into the kitchen and went upstairs. I took out my brown wig and place it in a closet. I also took out my glasses out and place it in top of a drawer near my dressing table was. I took of my clothes and went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. After that, I changed into my (f/c) pajama and went to check my phone. I opened it and saw about 53 messages and 36 missed calls from my brothers. I looked at the clock and my eyes became wide. I quickly dialed my oldest brother, Chris, number into my phone while I quickly open my laptop and opening my wide flat screen TV at the same time. 'No way, I forgot them. What should I do? What should I do?!", I also thought at the same time while I opened them.

(What the underlined word means:

If you don't want to wear pajamas, change that into a nightgown.


	7. Video Chat

Video Chat

*Anna's POV*

I was currently cooking dinner in the kitchen, humming to myself while I cook. I chopped the vegetables that I needed to put in (f/f). The time I was done chopping, I went to go and take some seasonings from one of the cupboards in the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and I suddenly heard a scream and a thud upstairs. I turned off the stoves and quickly went to (y/n)'s room as quickly as possible. "What could possibly happened to (y/n)", I asked myself.

*Chris's POV*

I was in my parent's office talking to Ralph, Wilfred and William. My parents were discussing about something in the other table near us. I was about to stand up and asked the maids or butlers to prepare us some snacks, when my phone suddenly rang, all of the attention in the room turned towards me. I grabbed my phone in my pocket and looked at the caller id. "Oh…It's (y/n)", I said. My parents stop what they were doing and my younger brothers tensed up and everybody was quiet. I pressed the answer button and put it speaker and we heard (y/n) talking. "Chris, I'm really sorry… I forgot that I have to call you guys this evening…I'm really sorry", she said. "It's alright, little sis", I said. "Ok, Chris", she said, I could feel her smiling at the phone as we talked. "Chris, I'm now on in video chat so tell mom, dad, and the others, to open the-", she said as she was cut off in the middle of her sentence with a loud noise and a scream. And then after the scream the call ended. I tried to call (y/n)'s phone again while me and the others panicked and wonder what could have happened to her.

*No one's POV*

I apologize to Chris for not being able to call them, when suddenly I tripped in my laptop's cord. I let out a scream when I fall face planted in my room's floor. A loud thud was heard throughout my room. I stayed like that for a few moments and pulled myself up. My bruises and scars ached once more. The time when I was up, sitting in my knees, the door flew open. Anna went inside my room and sat down beside me. "Are you ok, (y/n)? What happened?", she asked concerned. "Y-yes, I am", I said, "I just tripped in my laptop's cord, don't worry I'm really ok". Anna smiled and helped me stand up. After that, she excuses herself out and went to the kitchen. Moments later my phone started to rang. I quickly push the answer button only to here Ralph shouting in Chris's phone.

"(Y/n)! Are you alright? What happened?", Ralph shouted. I pulled my phone away from my ear for a minute and covered it with my hand. "Calm down, Ralph. Don't worry I just tripped and I'm fine", I said as I bring my phone to my ear again. Ralph calmed down a little and gave the phone back to Chris. Chris and I talked for a minute while I asked him to go set up the video chat so I can see them Chris hang up and minutes later the video chat is set up and I called him via video chat.

"Hi guys", I greeted them. "Hello, (y/n)", my parents and brothers said at the same time. "(y/n), what happened today at the Academy?", my mom said smiling. "Well… first, I made friends; second, the teachers in the school are nice; third, the place was wonderful; fourth, some of the people are nice and some are mean; fifth, ummmm…errrrr… I got bullied", I said scratching my head. All of them were smiling, but until they heard the fifth one the smiles on their faces faded and their eyes widen. "What?!", they all shouted. "I said I was bullied", I said again. "I know it's a bad choice to let her do that job", my brother Ralph said as he ran away to who knows where. "I'll go find him", Wilfred said as he went to go find Ralph. "I know that this will happen. With that get up, I'm sure that (y/n) would get hurt", my dad said tears stained his face. My mom handed my dad a handkerchief and patted him in the back. "Are you ok, my dear? Did they hurt you badly?", my mom said concerned. "I'm fine, mom. I just got bruises and scars. Don't worry they will heal in a least amount of time", I said smiling a little. "I'm glad you're safe, lil sis", I heard William said with a soft voice. "(y/n)…..", my dad said," I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't fight them back". My dad wiped his tears away while he said that. "We can't let them know your real identity is", my dad said. "O-ok", I said, "I won't fight back". "Also no weapons", my mom added. The five of us talk until it's time for me to eat dinner. "Take care, (y/n). Bye", my parents and my two brothers said. I ended the video chat up and shut down my laptop.

I went downstairs towards the dining room and ate my dinner with Anna. Anna hesitated at first but I asked her if we are going to live together for a month, we should eat together always and she will stop wearing a maid costume. She agreed to it because it was an order from me. After dinner, I brushed my teeth in the bathroom near the kitchen. I went upstairs to my room after that. I lay in my queen size bed, with my soft (f/c) pillows and my (f/c) blanket. I turned off my small lamp on top of my drawer beside my bed and hugged my cute, cuddly teddy bear beside me. I made a cute yawn and slowly close my eyes. Seconds later, I fell asleep, smiling.

(What the underlined word means:

(f/f) means favorite food- please change your favorite food every time if I say it in breakfast, lunch, dinner…..we don't want reader-chan to eat only your favorite food every time, do we?

(f/c) means favorite color. )


	8. Picking an Instrument

Picking an Instrument

I woke up; yawning cutely, while the sunshine outside. I lay in my bed for 5 minutes more before standing up and doing my daily routine. I went to the bathroom to take a bath. After that, I change into my uniform and put on my wig, my purple contacts and glasses. I went downstairs, bag in my hand, walking towards the dining room, humming my favorite song. "Good Morning, (y/n)", Anna said putting the food in the table. "Good Morning to you too, Anna", I said as I smiled at her. I ate my breakfast and went to the car. Anna drove me to school and parked a block away from school. I said my goodbyes to Anna and started to walk towards the school.

Once I reached the school gates, I saw some of the students, mostly boys, turned their attention to me. Moments later, they started to whisper to each other. I heard the boys near me whisper to each other this, "Is that the nerd who got beat up yesterday?" the boy said to his friend. "Yeah, she is. Well it seems like they got a new victim…This is going to be awesome, seeing them beat up this weak nerd", his friends said, smirking. The two boys laughed and walked away after their little conversation. I started to walked away and quickened my pace as I could hear more whispers behind my back.

I went to my locker and put my stuff inside. I checked my schedule and I saw I had Band first thing in the morning. Elizabeth and Lily saw me and wave at me. I went towards them and we started talking. The three of class went to Band class together, 20 minutes before the bell rings, discussing what instrument should I used. "(y/n) you should totally play the clarinet", Elizabeth said. "I think (y/n) should play the violin", Lily added. "Well, actually I could play different kinds of instruments, like the piano, harp, violin, flute, saxophone and many other instrument", I said putting my hand in my cheek. "Oh", they both said at the same time. "But I think you should play the clarinet (y/n)", Elizabeth said starting the conversation all over again. I sighed and laugh a little at the two. Once we reach the Band room, we saw the Band room teacher, Mr. Ronnie, listening to some band music in his table.

Once the music was over, Mr. Ronnie finally noticed us. "Hello, Elizabeth and Lily", he said," Oh, you must be the new student who transferred yesterday, am I correct?", he added. "Yes, you are correct, Mr. Ronnie", I said as we shake hands. The two of us were talking to each other for a few minutes, Mr. Ronnie asking me questions about music. I answered them correctly, while giving him a smile every now and then. When we finished talking, Mr. Ronnie clapped his hands and took my hand and led me towards where the instruments were, Elizabeth and Lily following us. Mr. Ronnie let go of my hand and opened the door. Inside the door, there are lots of instruments scattered everywhere. "Well, (y/n)…you have to pick what instrument you want to play", Mr. Ronnie said, "Elizabeth and Lily will help you pick", he added. Moments later, the bell rang and Mr. Ronnie left to go greet his class.

"(Y/n), ready to pick your instrument", Lily said. "Yes, I am. Before that, I want to ask what instruments you guys play", I said as adjusted my glasses. "I play the saxophone and Lily plays the clarinet", Elizabeth said. "Oh", I said, "Should we start now", I added as I went to look at the French horn section. Elizabeth and Lily showed me different instruments and the three of us heard the song that was played outside. The song that the band was playing in the band room was "My Heart Will Go On". I started to hum the song and after that I started singing softly. My beautiful voice was heard throughout the room. Elizabeth and Lily stopped moving the instruments and listened to me. Once the band had finished playing the song, I also finished singing it. Elizabeth and Lily clapped as I finished the song and walked towards me. "(Y/n) that was amazing and fantastic", they both said at the same time. "Thanks for the compliment", I said scratching my head to hide my embarrassment. "Elizabeth, Lily… I think I picked the instrument that I want to play in Band class", I said. "What is it?", Elizabeth said. " I think I want to play the flute", I said, "I don't really know the reason why I want to play it because every time I hear or play the instrument, the music that comes out of it is really relaxing, and this is the instrument that I like to play among the different instrument that I know how to play". The two of the smiled and Lily went to the shelf were the flutes are. She grabbed one of the cases and went back on where we are. "(Y/n) this is your instrument now", she said while she handed me the case. I opened the case and saw a new shiny flute. I smiled at Elizabeth and Lily, "Thank you", I said. The three of us walked towards the door that leads to the huge Band room. Elizabeth opened the door and my ears heard a beautiful song played by the instruments in front of us. Mr. Ronnie saw us walked out of the door and stopped conducting the class. "Did you already picked an instrument", he said, some of the students were looking at us. "Yes, I did, Mr. Ronnie", I said. "What instrument did you pick?", he said as he took a pen and a form. I hold up the flute case and said, "I picked the flute". "Great", Mr. Ronnie said as he wrote on the form after I answered his question. Once he was done writing, he went and put it in his desk and motioned Elizabeth, Lily and I to sit where we are supposed to be. Elizabeth sat on the Saxophone section. Lily sat on the clarinet section. And I sat in the flute section. The three of us put together our instruments and Mr. Ronnie gave me a book that contains all the pieces that the class are going to play together. After that, Mr. Ronnie asked the girl who were sitting beside me to explain what we are doing right now. I saw the girl shrugged but she agreed to explain it to me anyway .The girl has long, straight platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes started to explained things but was interrupted when I asked this. "Ummm… What is your name?", I asked. "…. Natalia", she said as she stared at me with wide eyes. "Nice to meet you, Natalia. I'm (y/n), do you perhaps want to be friends?", I said. Natalia stopped moving and look away. I heard her say a small quiet yes and I laughed a little. She then glared at me and went back at explaining how things work here in Band class. I looked at her and I could feel that she was so happy just by looking at her eyes that full of happiness.

(What the underlined word means:

If you don't want to play flute the change it to a different instrument that you want to play.)

(Author's note: Hallo, May Ann here. Actually I play flute at school and I have my Band class first thing in the morning. This chapter is kind of based on my life when I started playing flute, so yeah. Well this is all I want to say. So… Ciao~~~~~, May Ann out.)


	9. Clubs

Clubs

Natalia and I were having a blast talking about music. She told me all the instructions about the band class. "(Y/n), do you belong in any clubs", Natalia asked. "Clubs?", I said innocently. "No, I'm not in any clubs. Why are you asking me this Natalia?", I said putting my flute away because the bell rang a few moments ago. "Oh, you aren't. But are you interested in joining one?", she asked. "I don't know if I want to be in one, but I have to think about it", I said. "Ok", Natalia said, "Bye (y/n). See yah later", she added after she put her flute away in the shelf for flutes near the doorway. "Bye Natalia", I replied as I smiled and waved at her as she walked away. I put my flute it the shelf, beside Natalia's flute. I gathered all my things and saw Elizabeth and Lily. Elizabeth is in my next class which is Science. Lily had Home Ec. next so she had to go into a different classroom. "(Y/n), you are so lucky that you can talk to Natalia so freely", Elizabeth said. "Why?", I asked. "Is there something wrong with her?", I added. "Something wrong?! She is like the scariest girl in the school? She is the younger sister of Maria and she is obsessed with her older brother, Ivan. She stalks him every day and she is really a bad person.", Elizabeth said as she put quoted hand gestures on all the important things in her sentence. "Oh, I never known that", I said as I put my hand in my mouth, "But I don't really think that she is a bad person whatsoever. I think she is a nice girl". After I said that the two girls stopped walking and looked at me. "W-why would you think t-that?", Lily stuttered. "Well I think it's because I talked to her and she seemed really happy when I did. I also I think she wants to be friends with you", I said as I looked at the two girls in the eye. "But (y/n) she is a bad person. She stalks people", Elizabeth said. "Did you guys ever talk to her?", I said. "No", the two girls both said. "Elizabeth and Lily, do you know the sayings that don't judge a book by its cover", I said. "Yes", the both said again. "Well… I think you guys should do what that saying says. Don't judge a person on how they look and how they act because maybe that person is nice and kind in the inside and cares about you, even though if they act violent or not. Please don't judge Natalia anymore", I said as I smiled at both of them while saying this. The two of them were surprised about what I said, but they both nodded and smiled after that.

Lily went to a different direction for her next class and said her goodbyes to us. Some of the students are still in the hallways going to their next class. Elizabeth and I walked together to our next class, not talking to each other after Lily left. The silence was broken between us when I asked her this question. "Elizabeth, do you belong in any clubs", I asked. "Yes, I am. I'm actually in the swimming club", she said. "Wow. Elizabeth, would you mind if you go with me to check different clubs after school today", I said, "I kind of want to see what the different clubs are and what they do". "Sure, I will be waiting at your locker at the end of the day (y/n)", she said as she smiled at me. "Ok, thanks", I said as I also flashed her, a beautiful smile. We both finally reached the classroom and the two of us entered the classroom and sat in our seats. 'Now I only have to wait till the end of the day', I thought as I listened to Mr. Cruz, talking about formulas in the front.

*Time skip till the end of the day*

I walked toward my locker dodging people everywhere and trying to not listen to all the whispers all around me that's coming from the students. The whispers have been going all day. I can hear them wherever I went and whenever I do something or talk. I finally saw Elizabeth beside my locker, waiting for me. Elizabeth noticed me and she wave her hand at me. I walked towards to my locker as fast as I can. Once I was finally there, I quickly put my combination in to open my locker. I put all the things I needed in my bag and I put the other things away. I quickly shut my locker, leaving my bag inside for the moment, and looked at Elizabeth. "I got permission to not go to my club today so I can check the clubs with you", she said before I nodded and smiled. "Ready to go?", she asked. "Yes, I am", I replied. Elizabeth and I then went on our way to check all the different clubs in the Academy.

First stop was the Newspaper Club. The Newspaper Club has three members and they are: Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano. The three of them insisted on going with us to check all the clubs, so we agreed. Our Second stop was the Gourmet club. The members were Francis, Yao and Sadik. The club members are great gourmet chefs but the three of them are so noisy. Third stop was the Choral Club. Maria was in this club with three other guys named Eduard, Raivis and Toris. The Choral was said to be stalked by the disbanded Soviet Union Club and the member of that club is Ivan. Fourth stop was the mysterious Magic Club. The Magic club members are Arthur and Anica. The club won't tell us what they do but Arthur said if we can break the spoon he gave us he will tell us everything. I grabbed the spoon and snapped it in two pieces, leaving Elizabeth and the others speechless. After that, Anica told us all about the club. Fifth stop was the Swimming Club was Elizabeth belongs to. The Swimming Club had won many awards and it is the only serious club so far. The members are Elizabeth and Jack. The Sixth and the Seventh stop are the Hero Club and Canada Club. The members in those clubs are Alfred and Matthew. The time I went to the Hero Club, Alfred gave us a warm welcome but I saw him smirked the time when we were about to go. The Eight stop was the Elephant Appreciation Club. The members are Neeraja and Kasem. The club's activity is to appreciate and admire the elephants. The Ninth and the Tenth stop are the two Going Home after School Club. The club members are Vash and Lovino. Lovino belong to the club where he only do is to be lazy about going home and everything. Vash belong to the one where you protect your homes. The Eleventh stop is the Music Club, the club that doesn't have an explanation about what they do. The members are Gilbert and Roderich. Again, after we left I saw Gilbert smirk wide while he played his broom guitar. The Twelve stop is the Nordic Club. The members are Matthias, Lukas, Emil, Tino and Berwarld. Their main activity is maintaining popularity all over the academy by creating furniture designs. I didn't saw Matthias smirk but I could feel that he is glaring at me with cold eyes. There are other 28 more clubs in the school that we don't know. They say that they both have the same club room so we went there but we found no one. And then, Feliciano went into one of the chairs and said that he was the president of those 28 clubs while laughing. Ludwig went over to Feliciano and smacks him in the head and Feliciano was scolded by Ludwig. Elizabeth and I laughed at the scene in front of us. "What do you think of the clubs (y/n)?", Elizabeth said. "I think the club are weird and funny but most of them are serious and interest me. I decided that I won't join any clubs yet because I'm a little busy, but I am willing to help them in anyway", I said. Ludwig cleared his throat and then Feliciano hug me from behind making my face red from the sudden action. "(Y/n), Elizabeth join us for some snacks, please. Veeeee~~", Feliciano said. "Alright", Elizabeth and I said both at the same time. We exited the room and the five of us walked towards the Newspaper Club's club room. "You guys go ahead. I'm just going to the washroom", I said. The four of them went ahead of me but little did I know that I made a bad choice. A bad choice that could lead to a really big trouble in the future.

(What the underlined word means:

Home Ec. means Home Economics- you do things like sewing, cooking and learning new thing.

Sadik is Turkey.

Eduard, Raivis and Toris are Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania.

Anica is Romania.

Jack is Australia.

Neeraja is India.

Kasem is Thailand.

Please tell me what is Romania, Australia, India and Thailand's real names are. I just found the names I use in this story somewhere in the internet and I'm not sure if they are the real names. This is the same problem that I have in the other names I used in the past.)


	10. The Bullies

The Bullies

*(Y/n)'s POV*

I watched as my four friends walk to the Newspaper Club's clubroom. Moments later, the figures of the four of them can't be seen anymore in the place where I stand. I quickly went towards the washroom, opening the door leading towards the washroom and closing it behind. I took out my phone and dialed Anna's number on it. I just went to the washroom to call Anna and not do anything else. I turned on the faucet to wash my soft hands with some foam soap, while waiting for Anna to answer. "Hello (y/n). I've been waiting for you since the classes ended. Where are you?", she said. "Anna, I'm really sorry. I went out to check all the clubs in the Academy with my friends", I said, "I think you should go ahead. I will be here a little longer; I'm just going to walk by myself later". "Alright (y/n). Be careful on your way home", she said. "Ok, I will. I'm really sorry again. Bye Anna", I said. "Bye", she replied back. I ended the call up and put my phone back in my skirt's pocket. I went to dry my soft hands with my handkerchief again and walked back outside. As I walking, I felt that something big is going to happen when I open the washroom's door. I shake off that bad feeling and opened the door.

*Anna's POV*

"Ok, I will. I'm really sorry again. Bye Anna", (y/n) said. "Bye", I replied back. (Y/n) ended the call and I sighed. "I'm glad that she is still in the school. I thought that she went somewhere", I said to myself. 'I hope she'll be ok going home by herself', I thought. I started the car's engine and I felt cold wind air touch my skin, sending chills all over my body. After that, I drive the car towards the villa. A few minutes later on the way to the villa, I suddenly got a feeling that something is going to happen. I ignored that feeling but I kept thinking about it and it made me worried. I went back to the road where the Academy leads to and drove off towards the Academy. 'This feeling got me worried. I hope everything is ok', I thought. I finally got back and I parked the car in front of the gates. I looked at the front door of the Academy and said, "I was worried for nothing". I decided to just wait for (y/n) to go home when suddenly a loud scream followed by shouts echoed throughout the Academy grounds. I hurriedly went outside and run towards the scream.

*Elizabeth's POV*

"(Y/n) sure is late", I said as I looked at Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano. The four of us were sitting on chairs and the table with lots of snacks in front of us. We've been waiting for (Y/n) for approximately 10 minutes since we arrived in the clubroom. "Do you think something have happened to her? I got a bad feeling that something big was going to happen the time when we left her", Kiku said. "Me too. Veeee~~~~", Feliciano said. "Same here", Ludwig said. I looked at the window and sighed, when suddenly a loud scream and people shouting was heard outside. "What was that?", Feliciano asked hiding behind Ludwig. "I don't know, but I think we should check that out", I said. The four of us then hurriedly get out of the room as fast as we could and went to find what was happening outside.

*No one's POV*

I opened the washroom's door and saw five guys. They are Gilbert, Alfred, Matthias, Antonio and Francis. "You're finally done, Ms. Not-popular-nerd. The five of us are getting tired of waiting for you to walk outside that washroom, so you're going to pay", Gilbert said glaring dagger at me. The five of them went towards me with a really scary aura surrounding them. I stepped back and felt my knees tremble with fright. As I stepped back more, I found out that I was being cornered by them. Gilbert grabbed the collar of my white uniform polo shirt and punched me at my stomach. I winced at the pain that I felt in my stomach. And then, France slapped me in the face and pushed me in the floor, making me hit it really hard. Antonio and Alfred kicked me on my side multiple of times. I tried to get up and run but Matthias pushed me back punched me in the arm. I tried to stand up and quickly run away from them holding my arm and ignoring the pain that I'm feeling throughout my body. I ran towards the exit using the Academy's door that leads throughout the garden. And then, as I expected I suddenly tripped at a medium size rock, letting out a loud scream due to the tripping and falling part but also the pain that my bruises gave me. I heard the shouts that come from the five bullies. I tried to get up again but my body didn't allow me to. Gilbert and the others found me and beat me up again sending more bruises and pain in my body. The five of them was having fun beating me up but stopped when an angry voice came out of a girl's voice.

"What are you five boys doing?", Elizabeth said full of rage. The five boys frowned before they run as fast as they could to get away from the scene. Ludwig and Elizabeth was about to chase them but stopped when the saw me in the ground with bruises throughout my body and beaten up badly. Feliciano and Elizabeth went to my side and hug me. "Are you ok (y/n)?", Elizabeth and Feliciano said both at the same time. "Y-yes, I am", I said. I saw Ludwig and Kiku glaring at the direction where the five boys went. I felt my body lose all of its control and fainted. But before my eyes are about to close, I thought I saw Anna running towards me shouting my name.

*Time Skip is brought to you by Mr. Puffin*

I woke up in the bed of the nurse's office. I looked around and saw Kiku sitting beside me in a chair. "You're finally awake (y/n)-san", Kiku said. I didn't speak to him and Kiku stand up and went somewhere. And then, the door of the nurse's office flew open and Feliciano came in crying, followed by the others. Feliciano held my hand, Elizabeth and the others standing beside each other and Anna was stroking my hair. "A-Anna, I thought you went home", I stuttered. "Yes, I did. But I felt something bad was going to happen so I went back", Anna said. I smiled and then looked at the others. I patted Feliciano head making him blush. "By the way, who is she (y/n)?", Ludwig asked pointing at Anna. I looked at Anna and look back at the others. "Ummmm…. Errrrr…. She is my caretaker. My parents are working overseas and they my parents decided her to take care of me", I said. The four of them nodded and introduced themselves to Anna, Anna doing the same. "Ummm… Elizabeth, I want to ask who are those people who beat me up are really", I said. "The five of people who beat you up are five of the most popular boys here in the Academy and they are also well-known bullies. Gilbert, Alfred and Matthias belong to a group called The Awesome Trio and Antonio, Francis and including Gilbert are part of the group called the Bad Touch Trio or the BTT. Their hobbies are to skip classes, bully people, and hook up with girls", Elizabeth explained and continued, "There are also many bullies in here other than the five boys who attacked you. As I was saying, Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku are also one of the most popular guys here in the Academy". I looked at the three of them and smiled. "Wow", I said. The six of us talked until it's time to go home. We went outside wind blew freshly at us. But, I quickly noticed something was moving in the trees and a shadow of a man was seen and faded when Elizabeth said, "(Y/n) let's go".

Anna and I drive Elizabeth home while the others went home with Ludwig using his own car. Once Elizabeth was now home safely, Anna and I drove towards the Villa. I went to my room directly after that and did my usual night routine. I talked to my parents and my siblings via video chat. After that, I went to sleep.


	11. Authors note (Important)

Author's Note

Hi everyone! I have good news and bad news…

Bad news is, I'm sorry that I didn't update for a week now because I am so busy. I got many projects coming up and other things, but I'm thinking of uploading some chapters on Saturday. I can't promise I can upload the chapters that day but I will try to squeeze it in my schedule. Good news is, I will take 3 requests from people who wants to request something that they want to do in the story because I'm kind of running out ideas for this story. But there is one problem, no one reads my story and no one reviews it so there might be a 100% chance that no one is going to request something…. Well this is all for now, I will try to upload more chapters soon when I'm not busy. Byeeeee~~

-Author


	12. What was that!

What was that?!

I was walking at school on lunch time when suddenly I heard a loud noise in my back. I turned around and saw Matthew, being bullied by a guy who has dark brown hair, green eyes and a curl that is sticking out of his hair like Feliciano. He pushed the guy who is wearing glasses to the lockers and punches him in his stomach. The guy with dark brown hair notices me staring at him and walked towards me. He was about to shoved me to the lockers when a hand was placed on his left shoulder. "You shouldn't bully girls, Lovino", Ludwig said. "Ludwig's right, fratello. You shouldn't bully girls", Feliciano added. The guy named Lovino said, "Unhand me, potato bastard". After that, Lovino walked away while cursing bad words at the two people who saved me. "Are you alright, (y/n)?", Feliciano asked. "Yes, I'm fine. But I think Matthew isn't", I said as I pointed at the direction where the boy who just Lovino bullied was. The three of us went to where the boy was and helped him stand up. "Are you ok, Matthew?", I asked. "Yes, I'm ok", Matthew replied as he stared at me. "Would you like to join us for lunch", I asked. "Sure, I would love to", Matthew said. The four of us went to cafeteria after that. We all sit together with Elizabeth and the other girls. We ate our lunches and talk until lunch time is over and we have to go to our designated classes.

I was walking with Maria to our next class when I suddenly noticed that Matthew was behind us. "M-Matthew, why are you here", I asked. "Well the truth is I have most of my classes with you (y/n)", he said. "Oh, then why didn't you said it earlier the three of us could have walked together", Maria said. "I'm so shy to ask and to do that", he said. I gave Matthew a big hug after that and said it's ok and the three of us walked together to our next class which is Theater class. The three of us went inside the classroom and sat together. Elizabeth went to this class earlier than us and I caught her staring at someone, and that person was Roderich. Elizabeth was hiding in red curtain and was staring at Roderich who was playing the piano at the stage. "Maria, Matthew, I'm just going to the backstage to see something or someone. I'll be right back", I said. "Alright", the two of them said both at the same time. I went to the backstage and walked toward Elizabeth. I put a hand in her shoulder making her gasp and jump a little. She turned around with a scared expression, but the time she saw it was me who made her do that her expression turned normal. "(Y-Y/n), why did you do that?", she asked as she playfully hit me. "I just want you to snap out of it because you kept staring at Roderich", I said as I laughed. Elizabeth stopped and I looked to see that she was blushing madly. "How did you notice that I was staring at Roderich and mostly how did you know I was here. This is my best hiding spot to look at him", Elizabeth said. "Hmmm… I don't know. I just saw you hiding in this curtain and that's it", I replied, "But let me ask you this, do you love Roderich?". Elizabeth's face became redder than before and she tried to hide her face by saying things that she doesn't meant to say. "N-No I-I d-don't like R-Roderich. H-He is n-not m-my t-type", she stuttered. "There's no reason to hide it Elizabeth. It's pretty obvious that you like him", I said. "Ok, (y/n) what you said is true. I like Roderich, I mean not like I love him. He is perfect in every way. Promise me that you won't say anything you're the first one to know this", she said. I laughed at what she's being right now and said, "I promise. I'll never tell anyone". I went back with Elizabeth to our seats beside Maria and Matthew. Minutes later, the teacher, Mrs. Ellen arrived. "Please take your seats and listen to what I have to say. We will be doing a play about Romeo and Juliet for class and we will audition the day after tomorrow", Mrs. Ellen said. After that, our class then started.

Theater class ended in an hour and it is time for breaks. "(Y/n), are you planning to audition for the play?", Elizabeth asked. "Maybe, but I'm not really sure if I really want to do it or not", I said, "How about you guys do you plan on auditioning for a part in the play?". "I also don't know if I want to or not", Maria said. "Same here", Matthew added. I looked at Elizabeth and she said, "Yes, I'm absolutely auditioning for the part Juliet". "Ok, do your best", I said. The four of us went to meet with the others after that. We all played cards and talk again. Classes started earlier than we expected so we cleaned up first and went back to class.

*Time skip (at the end of the day)*

I was in alone in gym putting some gym equipment back because I was asked to put them back. Lily tried to help me earlier but I told her that I can do it by myself because it's not that much and told her to go home and rest. I put the blue mats last at the back and I was done. I went to change my gym clothes to my normal uniform and went to my locker. I took all the stuff I needed and walked towards the exit. Once I was outside I saw Alfred and Matthias talking while walking. Matthias saw me and saw did Alfred. They went towards me and beat me up again. Alfred grabbed me and threw me off the ground and the two of them hit me and kick me a couple of times, Matthias was about to punch me when something unexpected happened. Matthias missed and Alfred shouts at him on why he missed. They walked back towards the gate and left me. And then suddenly, I heard a click from somewhere and two bullets of a gun was shot directly at the two boys. I managed to get hold of two rocks that is near me and I also managed to throw the rocks directly at the bullets, which made the bullets fell into the ground. The two boys glared at me when they stopped and turned their backs at me because of the noise that the rocks made. They walked towards the gate again and didn't stop anymore, but I can't stop thinking about one thing. I thought about it again and said to myself, "What was that just now?", as I stared at the two bullets in the ground.

(What the underlined word means:

I researched about all the characters appearances and it says in Lovino's appearance that his eyes can be different colours so I pick green.

Author's note: Well it seems that no one requests something… But never mind that I was happy to know that people like my story and they follow it or favorite it. Thank you for liking it and following it. Well this is all for now… I'll be writing a new one probably tonight. Bye!)


	13. Unrelated chapter (I think)

I don't know what this chapter is?

It was the end of the day and I was reading a book in the Academy's library when suddenly someone hugged me from behind. I was startled by the sudden movement and I accidently slapped the person who hugged me. And then, I turned around and saw Bella rubbing her red cheek, while Elizabeth and Lily laughing behind her. "Awww, (y/n) what did you do that for?", she asked still rubbing her cheek. "Sorry, Bella. I was just startled about what you did", I said as I apologize over and over again.

We were walking in the hallway and talking about jokes and pranks, when suddenly someone bumped into us. "I'm so sorry about that", the person who bumped at us said. "Oh, it's ok", I said. I looked at the person and asked, "Feliciano, what's wrong?", I said. "Nothing's wrong", Feliciano said as he avoided looking at my eyes. "Feliciano, tell me", I said. "Ok, well it's just I need someone to go with me to the science storage room to get something and I was scared to go. (Y/n) is it alright if you go to the storage room instead of me?", he said with puppy eyes. I looked at Elizabeth, Bella and Lily and the three of them nodded at me to go. "Alright, I'll go", I said. I quickly patted Feliciano's head making him blush and went on my way.

*In the Science's storage room*

I opened the door of the storage room and went inside. I walked at the middle of the room and looked around the huge room. "Oh, I forgot to ask Feliciano what's the thing he is going to get here", I said to myself, "I better go back and ask for it". I was about to leave the room when suddenly the door close, locking me inside the room. I tried to open the door but failed so I went to seat on one of the chairs in the room. I took out my phone but bad luck there was no signal inside. I sighed and put my phone away and wandered throughout the room. I opened a couple boxes that contain items that are used for science. I looked at the boxes and glass cabinets that are in the room and a big square thing that is covered by a white sheet of cloth caught my eye that is across the room. I went towards it and uncovered it. The big square thing was a refrigerator; I opened it and saw frogs in bottles and etc. But the things that caught my eye were the eyeballs that are in a bowl and a bloodied heart of a pig that is in a container. I was staring at the heart for a whole minute when suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw a girl that is wearing a white dress with red stains of unknown substance on it and her black hair were covering her face sitting on the chair I was sitting before. I was startled at what I saw and fell down on my butt. "Why did you open that fridge?", she said, "Are you the one who took my heart?", she added. "I-I d-didn't take your heart. I didn't do anything", I said. "Liar", she said. She went closer to me, crawling on the way. I tried to run but she held my foot and we were face to face at each other. "Boo", she said. I screamed, pushed and ran away from her. I went in the corner at the back of the room and hide but someone tapped me in the shoulder when I was hiding. I looked at my back and saw a monster, I jumped and screamed and was about to run again when I saw the girl from before in front of me. The girl ran to me and I closed my eyes which are on the verge of crying, waiting for something that is going to happen. I felt something hold my shoulders and heard someone said, "April Fools (y/n)!". I quickly opened my eyes and saw Elizabeth, Bella, Lily and Feliciano laughing in front of me. "(Y/n), your expressions earlier are so funny. You should have seen you face", the girl said as she move her hair on her face. "Yes, you should have. I'll show you the video that I took the whole time you were here", the person behind me said as he took of his monster mask. I gasped as I saw Mei and Kiku fix and take off their costumes. The two of them were the two people who were scaring me after all this time. "Yeah, we should watch the video. It was really funny, don't you think so (y/n)?", Bella asked. "No, it's not funny at all", I shouted.

(Author's note: Well… I didn't really know what this chapter is. I tried making it a funny one for April Fools but it didn't turn out that well, so this is an un-related chapter I think. I am a really bad writer so I'm not good at this stuff. I will try to update the real chapter as soon as possible. I also felt sad that I missed one thing about this story and that is no one reads it so why bothers putting up three requests are available. I don't have much to say and I think you guys are tired of me doing this so see yah in the next chapter.)


End file.
